The present invention generally relates to padlocks. More particularly, the present invention relates to a protective sheath for a shackle of the padlock to prevent tampering and the like.
Numerous locks, such as shackle locks or padlocks have been proposed. These locks typically comprise a body of steel or reinforced material housing a locking mechanism, such as a combination-actuated mechanism or key-actuated mechanism. Typically a U-shaped shackle is permanently and rotatably attached at one end to the locking body, and upon actuating the locking mechanism a free end is insertable through an aperture or around the object to be secured. The free end of the shackle is then inserted into the locking mechanism within the body to secure the object to another object, or prevent the opening of an object, such as with a hasp or the like. Such locks are typically designed so as to be highly resistant to pounding, twisting and prying. The shackles are often xe2x80x9chardenedxe2x80x9dto resist cutting.
However, these locks are still susceptible to attack, especially from a prying or cutting force applied to the shackle. Attempts at providing additional protection from attack have led to the use of protective shells placed over the padlock. Typically, the padlock is inserted within a protective shell to deter forced attack. These padlocks, and shells, however, do not obscure a significant portion of the shackle, especially where it enters the padlock. Further, these shells are still susceptible to being pried away from the lock or allowing a prying member to attack the padlock directly or would necessarily have a loose fit, enabling the shell to slide off the lock.
There is known a padlock having a sheath which encases only a portion of the shackle so as to prevent bolt covers or the like to cut through the shackle. However, the shackle is not completely encased in such a protective sheath, allowing bolt cutters or the like to clamp onto at least a portion of the shackle and cut therethrough.
Accordingly, there is a continuing need for a protective shell that is form-fittingly attached to a shackle of the padlock so as to obscure a significant portion, or even completely obscure, the shackle. Preferably, such a protective shell or sheath should be designed such so that seams are not aligned with seams of the padlock, to further deter prying open of the padlock body. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.
The present invention resides in a padlock having a protective sheath so as to resist tampering and the like. The padlock generally comprises a lock body defining an interior cavity having a locking mechanism operably disposed therein. The locking mechanism may comprise a combination-actuated locking mechanism, but more preferably comprises a key-actuated locking mechanism. A shackle is releasably lockable to the body in the closed position for securing an object, and movable to an open position for receiving and releasing the object.
A sheath is attached to the shackle so as to substantially encase portions of the shackle that are exposed when the shackle is in the closed position. Preferably, the sheath completely encases the exposed portion of the shackle. The sheath defines a closed space between the sheath and the locked body for securing an object, and is movable with the shackle into an open position for receiving and releasing the object. The sheath is comprised of a material of sufficient strength for protecting the shackle, such as from cutting or prying and the like.
Typically, padlocks include a generally U-shaped shackle including parallel shafts interconnected by an arch. In such case, the sheath comprises a top sheath encasing the arch, and side sheaths encasing the shafts. In a particularly preferred embodiment, the side sheaths each include top flanges that are in overlapping relationship with the top sheath, and bottom flanges that overlap an upper edge of the body when the shackle is in the closed position.